


Nation of two

by clarktaviakru



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarktaviakru/pseuds/clarktaviakru
Summary: gabtavia angst baybeeeeefor the octabriel grpidea creds to sonraunkru on twitterI LOVE YALLL
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Kudos: 14





	Nation of two

"Octavia, we have to go." Gabriels voice was urgent, they didn't have much time before they went through Octavias memories and found out she wasn't 'adjusted.'

"Gabriel we both know I can't just leave Levitt here. They'll kill him for letting me escape." 

He wished he hadn't taken her for granted when he had her, he was so blind to the fact that she was right infront of him. 

"We can't trust him Octavia! He's a traitor." His voice rose, Octavia was a good person but god, was she stubborn. 

Octavia sighed, pushing her palms into her eyes. 

"He didn't- he didn't know." Octavia paced, flattening her hair with her hands. 

"I think we both know thats not true." Gabriels hand reached for one of hers, she quickly snapped it away. 

"I care about him!" Octavia pleaded, her eyes silently begging him to give up. 

"And I care about you!" Gabriel exclaimed, Octavia had never seen him so angry about something. 

She leaned forward, grabbing one of his shoulders silently.

"I care about you." He squeezed his eyes, his voice coming out more of a whisper this time. 

He shrugged her off, turning away and walking who knows where, leaving a confused octavia in his wake

**Author's Note:**

> yall better enjoy this before I decide to hate it and delete it


End file.
